Photo Finish
by siltear
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. [Roy x Hughes]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters I use in this story. If I did Maes would be with Roy instead of Gracia and he would not be dead.

Story Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words.

Chapter Summary: Roy hates birthday parties, but he goes to Maes' anyways.

Birthday Blues

Roy Mustang hated birthday celebrations. Attending the parties just made his skin crawl. The balloons that loomed around the room just threatening to pop and scare someone made Roy flinch. The constant chatters that took place everywhere in the room made his freak.

Roy hated attending birthday parties but he loathed attending Maes' birthday party more than any other party.

It wasn't that he didn't like Maes, anything like that, it's just he really hated the people who were taking Maes' attention away from him.

They were like mosquitoes, Roy had decided while watching them laugh and joke with his boyfriend. They sucked Maes' attention like those pesky bugs sucked away at a person's blood. Worst of all they came back just as fast as those blood suckers. You finally get one away and the next one just comes right up to take its place.

Sighing deeply, Roy tore his gaze away from the star of the show and tried to find someone to talk to. He spotted Havoc talking to a young blonde, and was seemingly failing at wooing her.

'Good, at least I'm not the only one being rejected.' A small voice in his mind whispered.

He felt horrible for even thinking that as soon as that thought crossed his mind. It wasn't Havoc's fault that Maes was such an attention whore. Maes was always the center of attention in every place he went to.

Roy was so deeply buried in his own thoughts of depression that he didn't even notice Maes had finished talking with his groupies and had walked up right behind him. He would have remained clueless as the other man's whereabouts had not the light of the camera attracted his attention.

"This picture is a keeper," Maes whistled as the photo slide out of the instant camera.

Roy frowned. Not so much because his train of thought was interrupted, but more because he had let his guard down.

"Don't look so down," Maes said as he saw the expression on Roy's face. He hated to see the person he cared about in pain. "You couldn't have notice. There was too much commotion to notice every single thing."

Roy shook his head. "I can't afford to make those kinds of mistakes and you know it."

"Don't worry so much. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am here," Maes said with affection as he moved forward and held Roy's chin. He looked into Roy's eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Roy's lips. "I promise."

Roy felt a smile come onto his face, despite his efforts to resist it.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, as he pulled Maes closer to him and pressed his face into Maes' chest.

Maes wrapped his arms around the smaller man and laid his head on the top of the other man's head. The comfortable embrace was the best present he could receive.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard Farman shout for Maes to open his presents.

As he watched Maes walk back to everyone, Roy realized the reason he hated birthday parties was because he had to share the attention, the spotlight. And he realized the reason that he hated Maes' birthday so much was because he had to share Maes.

As his eyes followed Maes' every movement he was shocked with a pleasant feeling as he watched Maes raise a hand and beckon him over. Roy reasoned with himself that as long as he know that a part of Maes always belonged to him he would be glad to share Maes' attention, if only to see the slight smile that graced Maes' face.

That's it for this chapter… I realize that this isn't really a thousand words, but I couldn't write anything more. Hey it's been a while since I have written a fanfiction.

Next Chapter: Failing at Your Best: Roy is not first in his class for the first time in his life, and he feels like his dreams have shattered.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters I use in this story. If I did Maes would be with Roy instead of Gracia and he would not be dead.

Story Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words.

Chapter Summary: Roy is not first in his class for the first time in his life, and he feels like his dreams have shattered.

* * *

Failing At Your Best

* * *

Roy stared blankly at the marks poster on the board. His mind refused to register what he was seeing.

2nd place. He had gotten 2nd place.

For what seemed like eternality he just continued to look dumbly. He felt like his world had just ended. He had not gotten first.

He felt his body start to shake slightly and then trembled. This could not be happening. All he had worked for was gone! Down the drain!

There were tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, but Roy stubbornly blinked it back. He refused to cry.

Clenching his teeth tightly together and balling his fists so tight together that his nails drew blood. Roy tried to regain his composure. He had to stay strong.

The sudden flash of light on his left almost blinded him. Angrily he turned to face the person that had disturbed him. Gloves on, he was moments away from crisping whoever it was.

Maes smiled as he waved the camera slightly back and forth in front of him, like a make shift surrendering flag. He had a feeling that he really didn't want to anger Roy any more than he already had when he saw the furious glare aimed at hm.

"You ok buddy?" Maes asked as he slung one arm around Roy's shoulders.

Roy angrily flung the arm that was wrapped around his shoulders away. "Fuck you!" He swore at Hughes as he stomped down the halls and disappeared into the crowds.

Why couldn't Maes understand? Roy's world was falling apart and all his lover was doing was taking pictures. Well fuck that! Roy didn't need that kind of attention from anyone. If Maes wanted to make fun of him, then he could go and screw himself.

Roy continued to stop through the halls until he ran into something hard. He bounced off and cursed before looking up with a glare that could kill plastered on his face. When he saw that the offending object was Maes, his face scrunched up to look as angry as he felt. He expected to see mocking feacters on his boyfriend's face but all he saw staring back at him was a face that was concerned.

"Roy are you ok?"

Tears welled in Roy's eyes but he refused to let them fall, but Maes somehow seemed to realize this and he grabbed Roy's chin and forced him to look at Maes. The two of them stayed silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then as if something snapped in Roy he suddenly felt tired, and the dam that kept his tears in broke as he felt his emotions slip our of his control.

"Maes… I got a really bad score…" Roy cried softly as he buried his face into the other man's shoulders.

"Is that all?" Maes laughed as he felt his lover hit his chest as he replied.

"Roy what did you get?"

"… Second place…" The younger man admitted with shame.

"Holy fuck! That is such a good score! My mom would kill to have get even close to top 10… no make that top 50!" Roy laughed softly as Maes continued his thread about how his marks weren't as good as Roy's.

Maes wrapped his arms around Roy and snuggled into the shorter boy's hair. "Is that what was bothering you?"

Roy nodded, suddenly embarrassed at his out burst. The matter seemed so trivial after Maes' speech. Strong fingers clutched his chin again and raised his lips to meet with the other man's in a soft kiss.

"You tears are too precious Roy. Promise me you won't ever waste them on something so insignificant." Maes muttered softly so only Roy could hear, after he had his 'bad boy' image to protect!

Roy buried his face in Maes' shoulder. "And what should my tears be used for then?" He asked in a humorous tone.

Maes laughed. "You can cry at my funeral."

When his answer didn't elect a laugh from Roy, Maes looked down. The hand that Roy had preciously rested on his shoulder clenched at his uniform and all the fun and games were gone from the younger man's eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me!"

Maes laughed nervously, maybe he should have joked about something else. He knew Roy was sensitive to that after his father's death.

"I was only joking."

"Don't you joke about this Maes."

"Er… ok… sorry."

Silence rein for a few seconds before Maes spoke again.

"Do you want me to beat that dork up?"

Roy stared at him, and after a few seconds Maes cracked up. Roy sighed.

"No, but you can treat me to lunch."

"Sure."

Maes offered his hand to Roy as the two walked towards the exit. Small smiles slipped on his face as Roy slide his hand inside Maes' hand.

* * *

TBC…

Next Chapter: Maes' parents try to set him up and Roy gets jealous.


End file.
